Christmas Toppers, err, Poppers
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Mukuro in a dress. …Wait, what? 1869/6918. Slight Crack. Christmas One-Shot.


**Title: **Christmas Toppers, err, Poppers

**Summary: **Mukuro in a dress. …Wait, what?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** 1869/6918

**Warning: **Slightly crackish (one little part), light OoC-ness

**Credits to**: ikebukurolove; for choosing the summary (I had another one), beta-ing, plus the _WONDERFUL_ title (in her words, not mine)

* * *

**Christmas Toppers, er, Poppers**

" Jyuudaime? I need the guest list for the Christmas party," Gokudera spoke.

" Ah, Hayato," Tsuna greeted. " Give me a sec," he said as he dug through his desk drawers.

" Do you need help, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked as he stepped in just in time to stop a pile of paper from spilling to the ground.

" No… It should be around here somewhere… I left it somewhere visible so I could hand it to you right away when you came…" Tsuna muttered, more to himself than to his Right-Hand man.

Gokudera couldn't help but give a small smile as he watched his Boss sulk and pout at not being able to find the papers.

" …Found it!" Tsuna exclaimed, a triumphant smile on his face.

" …This is a rather short list," Gokudera commented, " well, shorter than I expected anyway."

" Well, it's Christmas, so I just want the Family over. We'll leave the large-scale parties for New Year," Tsuna replied.

" Thanks for taking care of invitations, Hayato," he added.

" No problem, Jyuudaime," Gokudera beamed, "I'll just leave you to your guests then."

Tsuna smiled. He sighed as the door closed and he turned to the other two.

" …Right. You two were saying?" Tsuna went on.

" Well… You mentioned Kyouya and Rokudo weren't getting along…"

" …So we've decided to come up with a plan to help."

" …And just what is this magical and mysterious plan?" Tsuna asked, " Do enlighten me, Reborn, Dino-nii."

Dino grinned. Reborn smirked. Tsuna gulped.

Five minutes later, Tsuna was still sitting at his desk. But his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were widened in shock.

" Close your mouth before I use it as a target board," Reborn snapped.

Tsuna quickly did as told. " Wait. You seriously think that's going to work?" Tsuna asked uncomfortably.

" Well, we always have blackmail as a last resort," Reborn shrugged.

" Blackmail? How the hell did you think that up anyway?" Tsuna demanded.

" You'll be amazed at how much informants are willing to do for a good price," Dino grinned.

' …_I _really _don't want to know…' _Tsuna thought.

" Relax, otouto," Dino said.

" It's going to be fine," Reborn added.

" …That's what they say most of the time…" Tsuna muttered.

* * *

_Right. Christmas. Day of the plan and the Christmas party._

" Just so you know, if anything goes wrong, my ghost will haunt you for life," Tsuna said as he watched his guests enter the ballroom.

" This coming from the kid who was scared half to death at a graveyard," Reborn replied, smirking.

" That was ten years ago!" Tsuna protested, flushing. " …Hopefully, this place will still be standing by the end of tonight…"

" Start praying, Tsuna," was Reborn's reply.

Tsuna was about to reply, but his phone rang. Shooting a small glare at the hitman, Tsuna answered the phone.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking."

" _Jyuudaime. We have… a bit of a problem." _

" What is it?"

" _That bastard wouldn't come out of his room." _

" …Sorry, who?"

" _Rokudo Mukuro, Jyuudaime." _

It nearly took Tsuna all he had just not to snicker as he thought of the reason for Mukuro's behavior.

" W-Well, the party's starting soon…and I need all my Guardians here. Get Mukuro out of his room in five minutes or I'll be coming up there to destroy his door," Tsuna said firmly.

The Vongola Decimo snapped the phone shut and started snickering.

" He's not coming out?" Reborn asked, smirking.

Tsuna nodded, "…Well, I kind of expected that."

" Yo, my cute little otouto."

" D-Dino-nii!" Tsuna flushed.

Dino chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's hair affectionately.

" Merry Christmas, Tsuna," Dino smiled.

" Merry Christmas, Dino-nii. Just leave that gift by that huge Christmas tree. Our Santa Claus will be handing out the gifts later," Tsuna explained.

" We're going to have a Santa?" Dino raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna shrugged, " Someone volunteered." He cracked a grin.

" Who?" Dino asked.

" You're free to guess, but you'll find out later," Tsuna answered.

" Okay." Dino nodded. He leaned closer to Tsuna. " So… how's the plan coming along?" he whispered.

" Mukuro's not coming out of his room," Tsuna sighed.

" Ahh," Dino chuckled.

" You know… I haven't really seen the thing yet," Tsuna commented casually.

" You'll be seeing it in a while, with any luck," Reborn replied.

" Well, I'll be off now. Catch you later," Dino waved as he walked off.

Tsuna waved back and took out his phone again. He dialed a familiar number and waited.

" Hayato. How's the situation?"

" _We're…on our way there."_

" …Is everything alright, Hayato?"

" _Well… I think you should see for yourself, Jyuudaime. It's… something that I find quite hard to explain." _

" …Alright. The guests have already arrived, so hurry up a bit."

" _Got it." _

"So…they're on their way here?" Reborn asked.

" Yeah," Tsuna nodded.

" …Tsunayoshi. When can I leave?"

Tsuna jumped.

" K-Kyouya!" he stuttered, " uhh…after all the gifts have been given out. And besides, it's Christmas, Kyouya. Just stay. Just this once? Please?" Tsuna pleaded with wide, watery puppy-dog eyes, " I assure you, it'll be worth it."

The Foundation leader sighed.

" ...Just today then," Hibari growled, " and just what do you have in mind?" He narrowed his eyes.

" Nothing at all, of course," Tsuna replied, an innocent smile on his face. " You know, Dino-nii is here. You should go look for him or something."

Hibari eyed him suspiciously for a moment before walking off. Tsuna sighed in relief.

The entire ballroom fell silent as the door opened to reveal the Guardians that had been standing behind it.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo were wearing their suits, while Chrome was wearing a dress shirt and short skirt. It was the final Guardian that made everyone stand with their mouths agape.

The tenth generation male Mist Guardian arrived in an elegant indigo dress, matching the colour of his Mist flames. It had a tube top, and the dress ended right above the ankle poofily. Right around the waist was a large purple bow tied at the side. The illusionist wore his usual boots underneath the dress. A blushed was fixed on his face as he scanned the premises, probably searching for someone to pin it on.

Tsuna regained his senses quickly – partly from training and partly from his Hyper Intuition – and he called out to his guests.

" Welcome to the annual Vongola Christmas party! Please make yourself at home, and remember to knock yourselves out with food and drink. Don't forget about dancing either. Merry Christmas everyone!"

Mukuro stomped over and glared hard at his boss.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. What kind of a sick joke is this supposed to be?"

" Now, now, Mukuro," Tsuna tried his best to stifle his snickers, " a lady shouldn't stomp around."

" Tsunayoshi," Mukuro growled.

" Nor should a lady growl," Tsuna added, " but I assure you, I didn't do this."

" Then who was it?" Mukuro demanded.

Tsuna shrugged, " I don't know. But I assure you, I _will _get to the bottom of his." Tsuna went on, " No one makes a fool out of my Guardians and gets away with it."

" Now…what's this?"

Mukuro turned around and glared, " Unfortunately, I am in no mood to play with you today, Kyouya-kun."

Hibari smirked, " Never thought you–"

" Finish that sentence and I _will_ murder you," Mukuro gritted his teeth.

" Mukuro-sama!" Chrome ran over just as Hibari was about to lash out. " M-Mukuro-sama… looks really nice," Chrome stammered, a heavy blush on her face.

' _Really brave…' _Tsuna thought, feeling some form of admiration for Chrome.

" …Why, thank you, my dearest Nagi-chan," Mukuro replied, a small – but slightly strained – smile on his face.

" …Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called abruptly.

" Yes?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

" W-W-Would… you like to d-d-d-ance?" Chrome stuttered.

" …Nagi-chan. You _do _realize I'm in a _dress_?" Mukuro hissed out the last part.

" Yes… but… It's the first Christmas we spend together in person…" Chrome said softly.

" I'll keep them quiet. It's going to be a little hard with the Varia, but I'll do my best," Tsuna spoke up.

" Thank you, Boss!" Chrome beamed.

" …Alright then," Mukuro nodded.

The two went off to the centre of the ballroom, where a few were already dancing. Hibari glanced at Tsuna for a moment before heading off again. Tsuna went off to greet and entertain the guests. He found Reborn and Dino again after he had finished his 'rounds'.

" …We're already halfway through the plan, but it's not exactly working," Tsuna sighed.

" Well…let's just use that then," Dino grinned.

" Wait. What _'that'_?" Tsuna asked.

" Look up," Reborn said.

Tsuna did, " What's that?"

" That's mistletoe, Tsuna," Dino replied.

" Okay…" Tsuna nodded slowly, " and.. How is this… mistletoe… supposed to help?"

" Any two people standing under the mistletoe are supposed to kiss," Dino explained.

" …Oh," Tsuna nodded, as he began to understand.

" Alright. Good luck, Tsuna," Reborn said.

" …Wait, what?" Tsuna blinked in alarm.

" Hold on. Look!" Dino gasped.

It was then did something register in Tsuna's head—everyone had stopped whatever they were doing and were staring at a couple dancing on the ballroom floor.

_Yes. _

Vongola Decimo's aloof Cloud Guardian and usually-mischievous-but-currently-pissed-and-embarrassed male Mist Guardian were slow dancing.

Somehow, amidst the crowd, Tsuna managed to catch a very familiar smirk. The brunette grinned as he called the owner of said smirk.

" Hey, have I ever mentioned that I love you? You threatened Kyouya, didn't you?"

" _Maybe I did. Whatever brat. I only did it because I thought it'd be interesting. How the hell did you get that trash in a dress anyway?" _

" It was Reborn."

" _Ha! That Arcobaleno, huh? Should have guessed." _

" …Hey, Xanxus. Thanks for coming."

" _Bah… Don't get all girly on me now." _

Tsuna smiled as the other hung up.

" Tsuna. Look up," Reborn called.

Tsuna grinned as he caught up.

" Well…only one thing to do now then," Tsuna said. He switched on his earpiece – which he had all the Guardians put on in case of an emergency – as the dance was about to end and spoke to Mukuro.

" I'm sorry to disturb your… glaring competition, but Mukuro… would you mind looking up?"

The illusionist frowned but did as told. For the first time, he paled as he turned back to his…companion.

" You wouldn't want to break tradition now, would you, Mukuro?"

Mukuro gritted his teeth. First it had been the Foundation leader coming over and asking him for a dance (probably to mock him) and now the mistletoe. If he didn't kiss the other, all who knew about mistletoe would be laughing at him – either outright or behind his back. Yet, the mere thought of him kissing the other…Mukuro's thoughts came to a stop. He was fairly certain he didn't feel disgust.

The illusionist gave an exasperated sigh.

Then without any warning, he grabbed the raven as he began to walk away and slammed their lips together.

If anyone questioned the illusionist at a later date, he would tell you that he had no idea what had come over him.

Because when he felt the parted lips of his shocked partner, Mukuro had slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and proceeded to ravish the raven's mouth completely – all in view of the guest at the Vongola Christmas party. Mukuro let out an irritated growl when he pulled away, a light blush covering both of their faces. The onlookers subconsciously noted that it was the first time they had ever seen either Guardian blushing. Mukuro shot a glare at the others before dragging a still-stunned Hibari out of the ballroom.

" Fifty're betting that they're going to… well, you get the idea," Dino said, grinning mischievously.

" Screw each other's brains out?" Reborn offered.

" I did _not _need that image in my mind," Tsuna said, feeling rather sick.

The door to the ballroom opened again and the occupants thought at first that it would be the two missing Guardians. Instead, a Santa Claus waltzed in and started handing out gifts.

" Have an _extreme _Christmas everyone!"

" Ryohei is our Santa?" Dino asked, his mouth wide open.

Tsuna laughed, " Like I said, he volunteered."

' _Guess this Christmas wasn't so bad after all. Finally, Kyouya and Mukuro are on better terms –well, at least I hope so. Ah well, we should be able to see the results by… tomorrow.'_

" Merry Christmas, everyone!" Tsuna called out again as 'Santa Claus' handed out the last gift.

* * *

_~Mini-Extra: The Aftermath_

Tsuna yawned as he stepped into the dining room, " Morning guys…"

" Ohaiyo, Jyuudaime!"

" Morning, Tsuna."

" That's no way to be in the morning, Sawada!"

" Good morning, Tsuna-nii."

" Good morning, Boss."

Tsuna cracked open a tired eye and glanced around the room.

" Anyone seen Kyouya or Mukuro today?"

He received five shaking heads in response. Tsuna sighed.

' _Maybe we went a little too far…' _Tsuna thought.

Then, the door slammed open.

' …_On second thought, maybe not.'_

" Good morning. Had a nice rest?" Tsuna greeted.

The remaining two Guardians glared at the each other as they walked to the table slowly.

Tsuna grinned, " My my… Mukuro, Kyouya are you guys lim–"

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Finish that sentence and I _will_ send you to hell," Mukuro hissed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I suggest you shut up before I bite you to death," Hibari shot his 'Hibari-death-glare'.

Tsuna wisely keep quiet. He, along with Gokudera, started snickering as breakfast was served. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome grinned. As soon as the two were out of the room, the discussion began.

" So…who wins?" Gokudera asked.

" I don't know…" Tsuna frowned, " Me, Takeshi, Onii-san and Lambo betted on Kyouya topping. But Hayato and Chrome-chan betted on Mukuro topping."

" But by the looks of it, both of them topped _and _bottomed," Ryohei observed.

" I win, of course."

The group turned around.

" Reborn!"

" Wait, what did you bet on?" Tsuna asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

" Reborn betted on them taking turns. Looks like I lost too."

" Dino-nii?" Tsuna blinked.

" Since you all lost, I thought we should pool everything together," Reborn smirked, " now then, pay up."

The others exchanged glances, their eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"Since when did it work like that?"

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to ikebukurolove for beta-ing~ Although… She's sly. This was supposed to be her Christmas present, but I had no idea for a title, and she stole it, beta-ed it _and _gave me a title. But, hey, she's awesome. Well, this is probably illegal, but… Anyone in the Durarara fandom or Sengoku Basara fandom, go check out her fics~!

Anywho, Merry Chritmas everyone~!


End file.
